


Lab Accident

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [100]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where there is a lab accident</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab Accident

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey, Clint. Grab me that test tube with the red liquid in it would you?" Bruce asked him, before Clint made his way out of the lab to go follow Coulson.

"Sure thing." Clint grabbed said container and handed it to Bruce. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Bruce said without looking up from his microscope.

Clint made it down the hall when there was a sound of a small explosion coming from where he just left. Clint ran back down the hall to Bruce’s lab to see the scientist cough out a black puff of smoke, soot covering his face. Phil came up behind Clint not shortly after. “Is everyone okay? I heard an explosion.”

"Chemical mix-up. Harmless. Don’t worry." Bruce brushed himself off. Debated with himself if he should wipe his face with the equally soot-covered lab coat but thought better of it. 

"What happened?" Phil asked.

"I don’t know. I was supposed to mix- Clint, what is that?" Bruce was staring at the test tubes, that were shaken but luckily didn’t spill, behind Clint. 

Clint glanced back at the tubes then back at Bruce with a shrug. “I don’t know. You’re the scientist here. You tell me.”

"Why is the test tube with the red liquid still there?"

"What? What are you talking about ‘still there’? They’re all red." Clint frowned. Bruce and Phil stare at him. "They are all red… Aren’t they?"

"Clint, there was only one red tube. and that’s it right there." Bruce pointed out. 

"Well, shit." Clint muttered and Phil sighed. 

"Are you sure you’re alright, Dr. Banner?"

"I’m fine… but can someone please explain to me why the red test tube is still sitting pretty over there?" There was a pause before "Clint are you colorblind?"

Clint winced. “I wouldn’t say colorblind…”

"He is." Phil answered for him.

"Not all the time!" Clint protested.

"Often enough though."

"I’m sorry. I’m lost." Bruce interrupted.

"Clint has this condition…" Phil started.

"Don’t call it that. It makes me sound like I’m sick."

Phil rolled his eyes fondly at the archer as if they’ve had this fight before. “He has this thing… wherein he can’t tell apart red from green in bright places at close proximity…”

"But…? I feel like there’s a but coming to this." Bruce supplied.

"There is. His vision and color perception seems fine when his surroundings aren’t very well lit or he’s standing from at least a distance of 7.43 feet. We don’t know what the problem is, but it doesn’t affect his everyday life, nor his missions. He escapes every time the medical team corner him for an eye exam we’ve stopped trying after 5 years."

Clint grins at him triumphantly. “They were bound to get tired of my shit someday…”

Bruce seemed to process this for a while then his eyes widened. “Wait… is this why…”

"The sunglasses." They both finished for him with a nod..

"I thought you were just trying to look douche-y, wearing it inside the tower all the time. It makes sense now." He paused then added "Kind of. I think."

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/97813409146/i-hate-my-psychology-class-which-is-a-shame)


End file.
